


A New Soldier

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [34]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Demigod Skeppy, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, New World, Portals, Skeppy scared Tommy a little bit, blood mention, by accident, implied war, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Tommy took a step back, before quickly straightening his back again. He couldn’t play scared now, not after Sapnap had literally pointed a sword at his neck before, murderous intentions or not.
Relationships: Skeppy & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A New Soldier

The day after meeting Bad for the first time, Tommy was once more standing on the crossroad waiting. He checked the watch on his wrist, an early birthday present from Phil. It was quarter to eleven. He sighed, five hours, a new record, and it was raining as well. Whoever this person was better be thankful.

Suddenly a man in a uniform, that looked like the one Bad had arrived in although less fancy, stood in front of him. A blooded diamond sword in his hand, held in a position as if he had just used it. Tommy stared, unblinking. Bad had also had blood on his sword when he arrived, but this was a bit more intense than just blood, the whole movement of the guy’s body showed the intention of murder.

Tommy took a step back, before quickly straightening his back again. He couldn’t play scared now, not after Sapnap had literally pointed a sword at his neck before, murderous intentions or not. This was just different, Sapnap was a knight and his movement showed it. His moves were clean, straight to the point. This person was not a knight, but he wasn’t less powerful for that. He was strong and precise, but his moves weren’t as clean. 

“Where am I?” the man asked, his voice made Tommy jump, and he shook his head, forcing a smile. 

“Logstedshire” he said, cringing at how scared he sounded “I mean, welcome to Logstedshire” he then corrected himself. The man looked him up and down, maybe he saw how scared he was despite him trying to hide it. The sword was dropped to the ground, no questions asked. 

“My name is Skeppy. I own a café in the Badlands” the man said, his movements had shifted to something kinder, Tommy wasn’t sure he liked that very much, but it was better than the murderous stance he had had earlier.

“I’m Tommy” Tommy replied “I’m meant to show you around, it’s late though so I’ll only show you to your house. It’s over there” he pointed to the road with the houses. Skeppy looked towards the direction. 

“Is this the demigod curse?” he asked “Is that why I was taken from the front lines?” 

“Yes” Tommy confirmed “Can we go now? I have school in the morning” he said, and Skeppy shrugged, motioning for Tommy to show the way.


End file.
